


Tell me what you need I'll give you everything I can

by cutebutpsyco



Series: ScienceBros Bingo 2019 Fills [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Insecure Bruce Banner, M/M, Protective Tony Stark, Science Bros Bingo 2019, Self-Esteem Issues, Thaddeus Ross is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutebutpsyco/pseuds/cutebutpsyco
Summary: SCIENCE BROS BINGO. FILL: THADDEUS ROSS ||“That’s for the best, Tony. I’ve bothered you long enough,” And that the anxious pacing was back. Rapidly, Bruce moved back from Tony and started to move around the lab. “I don’t even have a place where to stay, I just crashed there and never move and I just leave on your back, how can you just be fine with this?”“Baby,” Tony let out, even if he knew Bruce hated that pet name. He didn’t care, not at the moment, if that was what going through Banner’s mind at that moment. “You’re not a bother. I don’t care about you staying there, I love it, I love you.”





	Tell me what you need I'll give you everything I can

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm doing a meme on tumblr and an anon asked: _Hey, if you’re doing the OTP drabble prompts, can I please get a science bros no. 2 with extra fluff? Thanks ❤️_   
> Number 2 prompt is: _“Baby, you’re not a bother.” - “I’m too needy, you don’t deserve it.”_ And I tried to make it as fluffy as possible.
> 
> As always, not betad and nothing belongs to me.

There was a knocking against the glass wall of the lab by which Tony was surprised. It wasn’t unusual that people tried to enter the place where his wonderful ideas and creation were born, but they usually just breach into the room without asking for permission, which was annoying when those people weren’t Peter, Harley or Bruce. But someone knocking on the door, well, that was weird. 

Tony rose his eyes from the schematic he was examining at that moment and moved a hand so that Friday dismissed the obscuring screens that were covering the otherwise transparent walls. And the genius was surprised to see who the person at the other side of the door was. 

Bruce Banner was standing there, his right hand playing with the fingers of his left anxiously, in a way that Tony had seen a lot of times and totally hated on his boyfriend’s face. Every time he saw it, he wished to be able to wipe that expression away from Banner’s face. He couldn’t, because he wasn’t enough, he would never be enough. 

“Brucie, is everything ok?” He asked, Friday had swung the door open the exact moment Stark saw who was the person at the other side of it and the doctor walked inside, not daring to move more than walking over the threshold. Tony’s eyes looked at him, trying to understand what was wrong and not detecting anything. He would have Friday to scan Bruce once he couldn’t hear the order because he knew that he would have said that it was useless. 

“Am I bothering you?” The answer came weirdly. Despite everything, Bruce had never been a shy person, he could snark back at pretty much everyone and while he wasn’t as talkative as Tony, he had never been the kind of person who would be ashamed of asking for help. He was quiet, usually, and had always preferred doing things by his own before asking for it, but there was a little difference between that and how Bruce was standing there, in clear discomfort. 

Tony was aware of the fact that he was looking at his boyfriend with wide eyes while he shook his head and jumped over the workbench so that now he was looking at the other man’s brown and warm eyes. He wanted to understand what was wrong with him, but he knew that neither of them was too good with the sharing. Bruce was slightly better than Tony, though, so if Stark could make him speak, maybe, he would have a few possibilities to know he was fine. He smiled, a hand reaching Banner’s shoulder. “No, of course not. What’s wrong?”

“It’s about Ross,” Bruce let out in a breath and Tony felt his body tensing. The man had been trying to get to Bruce since forever and now that he was Secretary of the Defence and after the New Accords, he was sure to have free will over enhanced people. Tony was more than ready to prove him wrong. 

“What about him?” Stark knew his voice was tense, but, again, he couldn’t care less. The only thing he wanted at that moment was to find a way to have the man as far as possible from his family. 

“Friday, can you please show Tony?” Bruce asked, instead.

“Sure, Dr Banner,” The A.I. answered and, a moment later, the face of the one Thaddeus Ross was on one of the holo-screens in the lab barking against whoever didn’t sign the Accords and about containing the most dangerous enhanced humans. Bruce’s name came up far too many times for Tony’s liking. 

“I’ll have my lawyer on it,” Tony said, immediately, already typing a number on his phone just to be stopped a moment later by Bruce’s hand on his. “No, I don’t want to be a burden for you, I just wanted to ask you to use a Quinjet, I’ll leave as soon as possible.

“You know you don’t have to,” Tony was looking straight at him, now, eyes fixed on the man he loved without really understand what Bruce was saying. He couldn’t leave on the run, it was pointless and absolutely stupid, considering that Tony lawyers could have Ross’s head, both literally and metaphorically. 

“That’s for the best, Tony. I’ve bothered you long enough,” And that the anxious pacing was back. Rapidly, Bruce moved back from Tony and started to move around the lab. “I don’t even have a place where to stay, I just crashed there and never move and I just leave on your back, how can you just be fine with this?”

“Baby,” Tony let out, even if he knew Bruce hated that pet name. He didn’t care, not at the moment, if that was what going through Banner’s mind at that moment. “You’re not a bother. I don’t care about you staying there, I love it, I love you.” 

He reached the other man trapping his head between his callous hands, softly. “Look at me, you are the most important person in my world, you won’t ever be a bother. And now, let me kick Ross’s ass another time.”

“You know, you don’t have to lie to me,” Bruce answered. And for being one of the most intelligent persons in the world, he was being a giant idiot. “I’m too needy most of the times, and you don’t deserve this.”

Tony rolled his eyes to the ceiling, his phone and Ross forgot for a minute. “What the hell are you saying, Bruce? You don’t deserve a person like me, you deserve someone kind and loving, someone who isn’t so fucked up. I don’t deserve you because you’re too good.”

“Tony, stop it, please,” Bruce turned to look at everywhere which wasn’t Stark’s face. “I0m not good, I turn into a fucking monster who destroyed New York and then goes back to his boyfriend and asks him a way to get away with his crimes.”

“And I’m the one who drunk himself asleep more times than not, but I don’t see how this is pertinent now,” Again, Tony’s hand went to catch Bruce’s chin, this time tilting his head up so that Banner was looking at him in the eyes. “You won’t even be a bother, and I’m not giving you a Quinjet to run away, not again. Now, look at me,” He let one of his rare and sincere smiles appear on his lips before pushing them against Bruce’s. “Now you and I go upstairs, because I have the need to show you what needy really means, and tomorrow we will call my lawyers. I won’t accept no as an answer.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me joy!
> 
> **wanna say hi?** find me on [tumblr](http://ironstrange-is-the-endgame.tumblr.com/).  
> find my entire science bros bingo card on [dreamwidth](https://myrcellabaratheon.dreamwidth.org/6286.html) and [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/532721).


End file.
